The Daughter of Valar, Legolas x named reader
by aslaksen
Summary: Note: I know the space is terrible in the first chapter but ch.2 is much better written and i will be better at the space! An elf from Valinor is sick and tired of the bullshit at home and decides to leave and travel on her own. It feels so good to make her own decisions and when she meets the handsome prince her brain is screaming that it was worth the dangerous road she choose.
1. Chapter 1 Background

The Daughter of Valar, Legolas x named Reader

Notes

I do Not own LOTR, I am simply writing (my first fanfic!) something I think is lacking in the Legolas x reader stories, I have read a few and I love them but this is something a little different, enjoy!

Eleni-star (in quenya)

´´- Eleni´s thoughts

Chapter 1, background.

It was a beautiful summers day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and she could hear the small bunnies jumping happily around as she walked through the forest. She was glad to be out of the Valar and was happy to be in a human village´s forest. She was happy to finally not having orders to follow all the time, she was happy to have more free time and there does not exist words for how happy she was to make her very own decisions. Back home in Valar it was always meetings and planning of how to get rid of Melkor, it was dark times and if a single thing in the planning broke then everything would be lost to the dark lord. Eleni shook her head, she really did not like to think about her old home, it would only lead her to missing her parents, her mother, Nessa that taught her how to use your words before taking your sword and her father, Tulkas taught her how to be swift with every weapon they had in Valar, mostly swords, bows, knifes and in case she didn't have a weapon she knew self-defense. Being the Daughter of Valar was hard work and everyone wanted her to be able to fight at least a small army by herself before letting her out into the wild, she was the last child of Valar so it was understanding why they trained her so hard.

She reached the human village, heading to the inn where she was staying for a little while. Once inside the inn she greeted the people there and went up the stairs to her room. She laid down on the soft bed, it was a simple bed but from Valar to the closest human village there were a lot of nights spent on a bedroll in the wild with cool nights, although it was summer the nights was still kind of cold. She had came here a few days ago and every day she went to the forest or walked around in the city and taking it all in. There were so much to see, and she knew that in a matter of time this village would be gone if the dark lord succeeded with his plans. She shivered slightly of the thought and tried to think where she would head on next. She had always wanted to see Rivendell, it would be many cool nights on a bedroll but that didn't bother Eleni. ´Then it is decided then´, she thought ´i will travel to Rivendell´. She decided to leave the next morning and started un packing to see what of the thing she had would come with her and what would be given away, she did not have much clothes and all of them were hunting-friendly, they were green and brown. She had more lembas bread than clothes, because even a Valar elf did get hungry and she was good at washing and keeping her clothes from looking dirty. As she packed her bedroll she looked at it and thought ´I am an elf, I will not need to sleep more than once a month and even when I sleep it will only be for approximately 4 hours´. She decided to take the bedroll with her so she had something to sit on comfortably. When she was done packing she headed out of her room, with a long cloth in her arms, down the stairs and walked up to the man that she rented the room of. "Good evening, My lady, do you want me to send up some food to your room?" The older (well not older than her but he looked older) man said with a smile. She smiled back and said " Good evening, Brago. I would love that, thank you. I was just packing-" she was interrupted. "You are leaving already?" Brago questioned her. She gave him a sad smile and said "yes, I will be traveling to Rivendell tomorrow and I was just going through my packing and found that I will not be needing this" she hold up the dress she had carried. It was a beautiful dark blue dress with what looked like having tiny stars in it around the shoulders and got fewer and fewer as it trailed down the chest area and disappeared when it reached almost the middle of the dress. Brago looked dreamingly at the dress. "I know you said your wife´s birthday is this week and that you did not know what to give her so maybe this will help" Eleni said softly to the man whose eyes had gone big and white a smile he nodded and Eleni gave the man the dress. She also reached into her small pouch and gave the man a big gold coin. "for letting me stay her" she said and turned to leave. "thank you, Mi lady, thank you so much" she turned her head to the man and smiled and gave him a small nod and continued up to her room. ´i will have to sleep now and try to get as far as my horse will go without sleep.´ she thought and laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. ´The journey will be dangerous but to finally see Rivendell was worth it. ´she thought and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Rivendell

The Daughter of Valar, Legolas x named Reader

Notes

I do Not own LOTR, I am simply writing (my first fanfic!) something I think is lacking in the Legolas x reader stories, I have read a few and I love them but this is something a little different, enjoy!

Eleni-star (in quenya), main character.

´´- Eleni´s thoughts.

 _Elvish_

Thalin- Dauntless, the horse.

wiki/Elven_Word_List is my source for elvish words.

An elf from Valar is sick and tired of the bullshit at home and decides to leave and travel on her own. It feels so good to make her own decisions and when she meets the handsome prince her brain is screaming that it was worth the dangerous road she choose.

Chapter 2, Rivendell

She woke up five hours later, it was before sunrise. She got ready and on her way out she saw a tray with a plate of food from last night, she had completely forgotten about it and felt bad at wasting it, so she ate it as breakfast. When she had finished eating she took her backpack and her weapons and went down to the stables where her horse Thalin were waiting for her. He was a beautiful grey and white horse, he was still very young, only 4 years old and still had a playful look in his eyes. When she reached to his stall he neighed a greeting to her. Eleni smiled to him.

" _Good morning, Thalin, I hope you had a good nights sleep because out in the wild it will be hard to sleep peacefully_ ". She said to the horse. The horse neighed as to agree. Eleni gave him hay and as he ate she brushed him and after a while saddled Thalin and they started their journey to Rivendell.

They had been traveling for a few weeks and had just reached the outskirts of Rivendell, by nightfall they would be in front of the gate to the city. It was midday now and both Eleni and Thalin were exhausted after having traveled for so long with less sleep then specially what the horse needed. Eleni decided to lead the horse so he got at least a little rest and she knew they were close now so she did not mind walking the rest of the way. They finally reached the gate to the elven city. Both were warm, sweaty and were almost falling asleep as they weakly walked the short distance from the gate to where a few guards where standing. Eleni walked up leading her horse to the guards.

" _Good evening, My lady, of how can we assist you_?" one of the guards said.

" _Good evening, I hope it would not be a problem but I would want someplace to let my horse rest and I wish to speak with Lord Elrond."_

 _S_ he said to the guard and received a gentle nod and the same guard took Thalin and led him towards the stable. The other guard looked at her.

" _Please, My lady, follow me and I will lead you to Lord Elrond._ " The guard said to her. She gave him a small smile and followed him into the big building and up the stairs. They continued walking for a while and finally they reached the Lords room.

`I really hope he is here and I will not have to go all those stairs and hallways again, I do not think my legs can bear me for that long.´she thought tiredly.

The door opened and there stood a tall dark haired elf with a rode looking red and brown, it was beautiful for being so simple. Lord Elrond indicated with his hand that she should go into the office. The guard that had walked with her walked away and closed the door on his way. She looked at Elrond.

" _Thank you for seeing me, I have traveled far to be here._ " He gave her a warm smile.

" _Indeed, you have traveled far, all the way from Valar. So tell me, Eleni, Daughter of Valar, the swift warrior, why have you come here to Rivendell?"_

She swallowed and responded "I _t was always a dream for me to be able to travel and I have met a few elf´s from Rivendell in Valar and when they told me of it´s beauty I just had to come here and see it for myself."_

They had talked for a little while until Lord Elrond remembered that the young elf was probably hungry and tired after her long journey. He had showed her to one of the many guest rooms and told her he would send up some food for her and that she was free to stay as long as she wanted to. Eleni had thanked him and gladly accepted the room (and the food when it got sent up to her). After eating she decide to take a bath, luckily she had her own bathroom with everything she needed to warm up the water. When she was done warming the water she sunk down and relaxed as her body gladly accepted the warm water. She laid there for a while and once she was done cleaning herself she dried her hair as good as the towel would dry it, she combed it and once done she could feel her eyes giving up and she went to bed and fell asleep as soon as she laid down.

The next morning she woke up a little later than usually, she got dressed in her clean hunting gear and took the dirty ones with her to the river and washed them. After she was done washing her clothes she went back to her room and hung her clothes on the bathtubs edge to allow it to dry. She headed out of her room and quickly found the dinning hall. It was around teen elf´s there and still a lot of breakfast left. She saw Elrond nodding at her indicated her to go get some food. She went and filled her plate with bread, cheese and fruit. She saw that Elrond´s table were full and went and sat down in an empty chair in the corner next to a blonde elf. The elf looked up at her and said friendly " _Good morning, My lady."_ she looked at him and gave him a smile.

" _Good morning, My lord. How are you this fine morning?"_

" _Oh, it is a fine morning indeed, and I am feeling good as usual and you?"_ He said smiling slightly back at her.

" _Well I am feeling quiet for an archery day today, but how rude of me, I have not yet asked of your name."_ He raised slightly an eyebrow at her talking about archery.

" _My name is Legolas and if you want I would want to join you in the archery day. And I am the one who is rude, I should have asked your name earlier in our conversation."_

She smiled at him. " _I will give you a nickname you can call me, but my real name is something I do not like to just throwing out at people due to it´s effect sometimes."_ Again he raised a eyebrow at her strange response but accepted it with a gentle nod.

They were now both done with their breakfast and decided to go straight to the archery range, both already had their bows and arrows with them. Legolas started shooting first and Eleni stood there watching him for a few minutes, amazed by his talents. She took up her bow and aimed at the other target and swiftly hit three arrows after each other hitting the same spot making the arrow before split in the middle. Legolas looked impressed at her.

" _Someone has had time to train"._ He said while he chuckled a bit lightly. She looked up at him with confusion in her eyes and facial expression.

" _I am used to having to split more arrows in the middle, that"-_ she gestured to her target with her right hand "Is nothing to me" she completed her sentence.

" _So what would be a challenge to you?"_ He asked friendly.

" _I would practice more with moving targets back in my old home_. _Maybe try throwing some things and I will shoot them?_ "

She said with a smile to the elf. He nodded and found some pinecones and started throwing them around one at a time here and there and Eleni hit everyone, she was swifter then himself with getting a new arrow, he noticed. After a while they switched with her throwing pinecones for him to hit he paused and said

" _You never gave me a the nickname you promised I could call you for_." She stopped throwing to pinecones and turned to look at him.

" _You may call me Elle._ " He looked surprised and her whole brain groaned and hoped he did not say anything about it being a strange name to be called. Instead the look of surprise disappeared on his face and he just gave her a small smile and a nod and they continued for a while with their training. When a woman came to tell them that dinner was about to be served and Legolas went to take his arrows Eleni starred at him like he was insane, he looked confused at her and said friendly but firmly " _It is time for dinner and we have been here for a whole day, we will continue tomorrow, if you still want to train with me?_ "

She looked at him still holding her bow, it looked a lot like she could not let the bow down. Legolas went closer to her and with a soft look of concern on his face.

" _Elle, how much training are you used to? Do you not know it can harm you to over work yourself and press to much can lead to worsen the training?_ "

She sighed and answer him " _I do want to train with you but I am not over worked, I have still a lot more training to do today. I usually train most of the time and do not have much free time._ "

" _Exactly_ _how many hours a day do you train?_ " He asked with more concern in his voice now. She looked away.

" _It will sound slightly horrible if you do not know my background, so please do not judge until I have decided to trust you with my background. Back in my old home I would train from before sunrise till after sunset and after that I had dance lessons for two hours followed by history lessons."_

She could feel him looking at her, daring she turned and looked at him. He looked stone cold and she was not able to read him.

" _You are not in your old home now, you are allowed to slow down the training here if you would want to"_ he said softly to her while taking her bow gently from her. " _Now let´s not be late for the dinner_."


	3. Chapter 3 Birthday

Notes

I do Not own LOTR, I am simply writing (my first fanfic!) something I think is lacking in the Legolas x reader stories, I have read a few and I love them but this is something a little different, enjoy!

Eleni-star (in quenya), main character, but is called Elle.

´´- Eleni´s thoughts.

 _Elvish_

Thalin- Dauntless, the horse. (Will not be included anymore, the fellowship start by walking from Rivendell so Elle can not be allowed her horse).

.com elven word list, is my source for elvish words.

I now have made a friend of mine help me with grammar and tips and I will make sure to be better at the space in between the time skips!

 **Make sure to review and follow, I will update soon!**

Chapter 3, Birthday

It was a week later and the day before the council and Eleni kept thinking of how her secret would ruin her friendship with Legolas, she decided to tell him after the dinner, she stopped thinking of it and continued to practice her archery skills. A few hours later they had eaten and had had a pleasant talk followed by jokes and a lot of laughter. Now they were in Legolas´s room and sitting at the small table in each of the two chairs making jokes about how Merry and Pippin had tried to win the sword training with Boromir and it had ended up with him being buried with the hobbits clinging to him trying their best to hold him down.

" _It is so nice to have someone to talk this freely with and I have something to tell you and I hope you will still be this open to me after I have told you my secret._ " She said firmly and looked at Legolas. He looked back suddenly serious.

" _Nothing can change our friendship, my friend. Please go on and tell me what troubles your mind_ " She took a deep breath and said slowly to make sure she did not forget anything.

" _The council will tell my name tomorrow and I wanted to tell you before you find out of them. I am from Valar and my parents are Nessa and Tulkas, I am the Daughter of Valar."_ She continued to look at Legolas but he did not say anything for a while.

Eleni were going insane thinking he would not keep his word and end their friendship here and now. He finally spoke " _You are Eleni, the swift warrior."_ She growled a little.

" _I have chosen to not use that title until I have earned it, I have never been in a battle, I have only taken out a few orcs in small packs, that is hardly earning that title."_

He looked understandingly and gave her his acceptance with a nod.

" _Fear not my friend, I will still have a friendship with you and although I do not usually care about titles, this is a very high title and it may take a little while for me to be more open to you, but I will still try."_

She smiled at his words, at least he would try to be open to her, others that she had told did not even want to be friends with her because her title scared thanked him and he looked sad and confused at her.

" _Why are you thanking me for being your friend?"_ He asked friendly.

She sighed and with near to tears she spoke quietly. " _Because everyone else I have told, the few, have all left in fear of my title and I never had a friend in or near my age, only the Valars and my parents were my best friends and also my teachers so it was hard with no one around to just be my friend and talk to, that is also why I agreed to train as much as I have all these years."_

She started crying and when she realized that she started to chuckle slightly and without looking at Legolas she spoke through the tears.

" _This is now that you, my friend, should comfort me and hug me"_ she said while she chuckled a bit more at the thought of Legolas awkwardly hugging a crying elf of Valar. She heard how he moved his chair to be able to stand up and slowly coming closer and slowly and very awkwardly hugged the elleth. After a while both started to relax and the silence the was recently full of awkwardness was now relaxing and Legolas moved to sit in his chair again and after a while was the one to break the silence.

" _I will be your friend for the rest of my life and I will not break that promise and the others were stupid to leave such an amazing elleth, and I have something to confess to you, please look at me."_

She looked up at his words. He continued. " _My title is Prince of Mirkwood, son of Thranduil. And I do not use my title just as why you do not wish to use yours, it scares away people. That is why I did not tell you earlier, but now knowing your title that is much higher than mine I feel a little ashamed to be relieved not to have the highest title."_

She surprised him with laughing.

" _Oh, I cannot count the times I have wished to meet the great king Tranduil, I have heard his eyebrows are like from a whole different world, I wish sometime to meet him and maybe even touch them._ "

Legolas started laughing with her and once they had calmed down Eleni smiled and spoke " _how is he, apart from his eyebrows?"_ Legolas smiled back.

" _He is a great leader, not much for showing emotion but not does he have a heart of ice, since my mother died. He is a great warrior but prefers to stay in Mirkwood and protect our people. And he would go insanely happy if I by chance wanted to marry a Valar."_

Legolas started to laugh at the last he said and Eleni joined in, she knew the elf had humor but a little wicked humor she did not know he had but she loved it _._

She sat close to Legolas and to her left sat Boromir. The council had begun. They were know starting to volunteer to follow and protect Frodo. Aragorn stood next to him and soon Legolas had left her side and were standing in the small group, right after him Gimli joined in and Eleni shouted in the common tongue "I will assist and protect you, Frodo, if you will have me?"

Before Frodo had a chance to answer Boromir said angrily "What good will a she-elf be if not only in the way and we do not need another to protect!"

This was exactly the type of human Eleni could not stand and all she wanted to do was to scream all the reasons he should respect and fear her, but she could not use her title in such a bad way, she was her mother´s daughter, not just her father´s.

Calmly she answered the ginger. "Then why are you allowed to come with us?" Earning quiet a lot of chuckles from the rest in the gazebo. She smirked at the ginger.

"Yes, Elle can come with us!" Frodo said with a big smile on his lips. She had introduced herself to the counsel and told them to even knowing her name, to forget it and call her Elle, and now she could not help but smile to the hobbit who had just used her nickname. ( **Maybe I should write Elle now and not Eleni? I will try that!** )

After the council Elle was practicing with her sword against Aragorn and his. So far so good, she had let her sword practicing to almost nothing, she mostly trained with Legolas with her bow or her knifes. But still after not much recent practice with the sword she could stand and win a few times over Aragorn. Elle thought that since they would be out into the wild and not knowing what lies out there waiting for them to let their guard down, it was best to be able to defend herself with all her weapons she had with her, bow, knifes and sword.

"Alright, it is time for lunch now" Aragorn told Elle. She just smiled.

"Because I won the last one? Eh, Aragorn, did I smash your precious ego?" She said mockingly and chuckled. Aragorn just gave her a small smile and shook his head slightly.

They went up the the dinning hall and Elle had barely time to eat because of all the questions the hobbits, specially Merry and Pipping wanted to know how it was in Valar, what she did for fun, if she was married, how old she was and if she had children.

"I will answer all of your questions you just asked if you then let me eat and after that you can ask me all day long. " The hobbits smiled and leaned forward to hear better, resting their arms at the table.

"It is beautiful in Valar and peaceful. I mostly trained so I did not have time for much else fun, but I like to read when I get the time to. I am not married, I am only 1000 years old, in the eyes of the elves I am an elfling and I do not have children, nor am I planning to, I want to live and travel and maybe in some thousand years I will want to have a child, I do not yet know. Now I need to eat."

After eating she, Merry, Pippin and to their surprise Legolas had joined them in a room with couches in. Elle had asked if he wanted to come with them and he had looked like he was eager to ask just if he could be included.

"Why are you not married?" Pippin blurted out as soon as they all had sat down in the couches. Elle sighed.

"Because I had to be able to fight to be able to travel and finding a husband was not on the list and no one really wants to stay friends with me after knowing my title."

She looked a little sad at the last bit but cheered up when Pippin said "Well, you are an elf and Legolas is an elf, why can not you two get married?"

Elle knew he meant that as a serious question but all she could do was chuckle and said "Pippin, it needs to be because the people love each other, not for just to be married to someone, but I do think Thranduil would be ridiculously happy if we got married, maybe even so happy that he would allow me to touch his eyebrows."

Now both Elle and Legolas were laughing.

"Oh, Legolas can we get married only so I can touch your father´s eyebrows?" Elle said jokingly, receiving a laugh from Legolas.

"Sadly, that is not untrue, he would probably let you touch at least one" The elf joked back.

It got late and the hobbits left for bed but the two elves were still talking.

"Do you not need to sleep tonight?"

"Not tonight, no. In a few days I will need a few hours of sleep. How about you, Elle?"

"Same for me." Elle answered the elf prince.

Elle noticed the room was getting darker as the sunset closed in, it was beautiful although that was not what she was looking at, in the couch right in front of her couch Legolas sat with his back towards the big window showing the sunset. His hair glowing in the warm light of the sunset, giving him a look of a slight glow.

"So beautiful" she murmured, not realizing she said it out loud. Legolas looked at her then behind himself towards the window, thinking she meant the sunset. He turned back to look.

"It is indeed beautiful". He said softly as he continued watching the sunset.

`But not as beautiful as him.`She thought to herself.

Legolas turned back and they locked eyes for a brief moment and Elle quickly torn her gaze down to her lap where her hands were out of nowhere nervously twitching slightly. She dared to look up and to her relief Legolas had turn again to look at the sunset.

She relaxed and said quietly to herself in elvish. _"In sunrise it will be the anniversary of the time I stood up and yelled to the council in Valar and demanded to be trained to be able to to travel."_ Legolas turned to face her.

 _"How do you remember that so easily?"_

She looked back to him. _"It is easy when it is ones birthday one decides to yell at the top of ones lungs at the Valar."_

She smirked a little to the elf's surprised expression. _"Today is your birthday? So you are now finally older than 1000 years?"_ He asked.

 _"No, I will turn 1000 today, I just thought it would be nice to not have people constantly congratulate me all day"._

 _"But your first thousand year should be celebrated."_ He said firmly but friendly.

She sighed as this was just what she could not stand, all the attention would be too much for the young elf. Suddenly Legolas started to stand up and went out of the room, leaving her with a look of surprise as she stared at the doorway where he had disappeared through and shook her head.

 _'Bloody hell, did the elf just get offended that i do not care for my birthday?'_ She thought and sat there in the couch for a while as the dark rolled into the room.

She went to her room and laid on her bed but could not sleep but she could rest. After a while it started to get to sunrise Elle went out on the balcony that her room had and sat down on one of the few chairs and watched peacefully as the sunrise begun. She had always liked the sunrise more then the sunset, it was something about knowing that the light would stay longer that comforted her.

The peace that she had while watching the sunset disappeared like the water in ones hands, quickly disappearing through the fingers, as she was greeted with shouting celebrations from the hobbits as she reached the dining hall for breakfast. She could feel her whole face turning red and turned to walk back to her room as she felt a firm grip around her left arm which forced her gently to turn back.

"I said I did not want to be celebrated, and you are the only one I told of this to."

Legolas surprised her with a small smile and led her to the table where the hobbits, Gandalf, Boromir and Gimli sat. They sat down in the two empty seats, her next to Pippin and him next to her and Boromir.

 **Make sure to review and follow, I will update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 Confrontation

Notes

I do Not own LOTR, I am simply writing (my first fanfic!) something I think is lacking in the Legolas x reader stories, I have read a few and I love them but this is something a little different, enjoy!

Eleni-star (in quenya), main character, but is called Elle.

´´- Eleni´s thoughts.

 _Elvish_

elven word list, is my source for elvish words.

Not completely sure this is OC, that is why it says named reader in the title, based on a non clear link, there is probably a Daughter of Valar, and this is my version of it.

 **Make sure to review and follow, I will update soon!**

Chapter 4, Confrontation

Legolas surprised her with a small smile and led her to the table where the hobbits, Gandalf, Boromir and Gimli sat. They sat down in the two empty seats, her next to Pippin and him next to her and Boromir.

"A very happy birthday to you, My lady!" Pippin half sang to her. She could feel her face screaming with red. All she wanted was to sink through the floor and magically appear in her room, alone.

"Ah, Lady Elle, do not look so dejected, I simply asked Legolas if by chance your birthday was coming up." Gandalf said trying to calm the alarmed elfling.

´Of course it was that treacherous prince.`She thought angrily.

It did not help that everyone started singing to her, a birthday song in the common tongue and it certainly did not help that after breakfast when she tried to go to the training field to practice with her knifes with Legolas everyone stopped her to congratulate her and a few elfs asked about Valar. It would normally take not more than five minuets to reach the field, but today it took more than twenty minuets and for the young elfling it felt like an eternity. For every congrats she got she just felt more and more like she would pass out. Finally reaching the field she saw Legolas standing there inspecting his knifes. Once she reached him he greeted her with a smile.

"There she is, the birthday elleth, having a merry birthday?" He said with a tease in his voice.

That was the last drop that could unfortunately not fit in the goblet. Elle saw tiny black dots quickly cover her sight as it got to a tunnel sight and quickly there was not even that, just darkness.

"Eleni, can you hear me? Wake up, you have to wake up! Eleni!" A voice said with stress, almost like he was eager for her to wake up. At least she noticed the fear in his voice as he begged for her to wake up.

She opened her eyes slowly, she saw Legolas holding her head in his lap. She looked confused around, just to be stopped by Legolas hands.

"Eleni, do not move, you passed out and hit your head, you need to lay down for a while and do not get up too fast or else you will pass out again." He said almost as a parent to an injured child, with so much carefulness and concern in his soft voice.

She laid still, angrily obeying the older elf´s order. She admired him angrily from her laying position in his lap.

'Why the hell did he tell the others of my freaking birthday!? It is not like I scream out he is a bloody prince to everyone!' She screamed in her head.

'And with those perfect eyebrows... wait no, he is a treacherous bastard, I am not jealous of a bastards eyebrows! Though, his cheekbones could kill if they wanted to, kill this friendship! After all I have told him and he does this to me!? Long leg needs to know his place is not to tell my secrets!' She grumbled loudly in her head, decided to tell the prince where he could shove it if he did not listen to her in the future.

Suddenly he looked down, but drown in her thoughts Elle did not notice this and Legolas locked his eyes with hers. All Legolas could hear her say was mostly mumblings and a few words he could hear: "Perfect eyebrows... killer cheekbones... blondie... long leg, leggy... leggy-leg-leg." He looked amused at her and with a small smirk he gently shook her and the horror on her face was just too much for the elf prince and when she asked if she had said anything he began laughing, he really did try to hold it together but being called long leg and leggy and all the other ridiculous things was too much for the older elf.

"Ehm... wh-... how-...stop laughing! And do not call me Eleni!" She stuttered as she awkwardly looked down at her feet and Legolas looked over the field, he gave her a slight nod. Feeling awkward for speaking ridiculous things out loud Elle tried to change the subject.

"How long was I out?"

"Not more than a few minuets, but you hit your head on a stone so I was prepared for the worst. Luckily you do not have a wound, but you may have a bump in the back of your head."

"Alright, can I get up now? We have some training to do."

Legolas nodded and Elle slowly with a little help from Legolas got up from the ground and his lap to a standing position.

The elves had a quiet knife training and much shorter then usual, due to Legolas being concerned of her head and after the training they went up to the room with the couches in, meeting the rest of the fellowship already sitting there. They sat down in the almost empty couch next to Boromir.

"How was practice, did something happen, do you not usually practice until lunchtime?" Aragorn asked the elfs.

Before Legolas had a chance to answer Elle said to the ranger "It got a little bit too much with all the congratulating and I do not like the attention it gets me and the result was a short training session because of an unfortunate accident that we do not need to talk about, all you need to know is that I am fine."

All in the room just nodded, not daring to anger a elf from Valar.

"It was an unfortunate accident that resulted with Elle passing out and hit her head on a stone, luckily no wound but she may say some ridiculous things on and off for a while."

Of course mr-now-my-new-father needed to let everyone know about the accident. Elle groaned loudly. All the males looking pitiful at her.

"What happened, why did you pass out, Lady Elle?" Frodo carefully asked.

"Too much attention in a short amount of time on me makes me feel ill and I usually pass out from it, but only when I do not want the attention but if I do I do not feel ill." She calmly answered the hobbit.

Trying to change the topic she said "When are we leaving for Mordor?"

All eyes were back on her now. It was Gandalf who answered. "We were thinking in two days, do you think your head will be better by then, Elle?"

Elle nodded at the wizard and listened to the others talking about the journey to come. ´It will be a long, hard and if it continues like the last few days, a very awkward journey´. Elle thought to herself, looking around to see if she accidentally said it out loud but was glad to see it had only been in her head.

Two days later they began their journey. Elle had talked to the hobbits and Legolas most of the time but now Legolas was near her and she had some questions for him. She cleared her throat and received the elf´s attention.

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

Legolas looked at her and gave her a nod. She continued. "Do you have emotions or do you not just like to show them?"

Legolas looked taken aback but washed that over quickly with a more thoughtful expression. "I do have emotions but I have been raised to not show them, especially in the wrong situations." Legolas answered her question.

"So does the 'wrong situations' mean all the time? I am not trying to mock or anger you, but I am raised to show my emotions and speak freely but still collected" Elle said to the older elf.

Legolas looked for a second like a kicked puppy but that replaced soon with a blank expression as usual. He responded firmly and stiffly. "I am sorry to disappoint you but you are still so young and have not seen the things I have, you will after this quest have changed and I do think that even you will lack some showing of emotion when that time arrive."

At that Elle shut up in fear of have angered the older elf. She picked up her pace so she were walking next to Aragorn in the front right behind Gandalf and leaving Legolas at the back with the hobbits, Boromir and Gimli were in the middle of the group. Aragorn noticing the young elf had come to walk next to him gave her a small smile to which she gave a nervous one back.

"Tell me, why are you not in the back asking more questions to Legolas?" The ranger teased her in almost a whisper, knowing Legolas may hear if they talked in normal conversation voices.

"Because it did not work and it will never work, I show too much emotion in everything I do because I was raised to, but he makes it hard sometimes to even ask him about things."

"Yes, he is like that but give him time and he will open up more to you."

"Yes, I know but I get so frustrated and this feeling I have recently started to feel does not help at all!" She said and groaned quietly. The ranger looking surprised at her.

"What feeling, if you care to answer?" He asked curiously.

"I do not know, but I keep having these awkward moments with him and we always get this strange eye contact like it is holding something more than two people looking at each other and he seems to be over protective of me, I can not even pass out for barely five minutes without him going insane."

The ranger chuckled quietly. They had spoken quietly the entire conversation. He answered her still quietly. "I do believe I know of a solution to your so called problem."

"Stop teasing me and tell me about the solution." Elle whispered eagerly, wanting some helpful advise.

"Talk to him. Tell him how you feel and he will see that since you open up to him he knows he can open up to you when he feels is the right time." Aragorn whispered seriously to her.

"Alright, thank you." She said in normal conversation voice and they continued to walk in peaceful silence.

They had walked until nightfall and made camp between a few big rocks. All of the fellowship were asleep except Legolas as he had the first watch and Elle could not sleep so she decided to join in on the watch with him. He looked up at her as she reached him and sat next to him on the fallen tree a bit from the others in the fellowship.

"I am sorry if I were out of line earlier, I just have a tendency to speak before thinking sometimes." She said nervously waiting for his response. Legolas watched the sleeping fellowship as he softly spoke.

"Your apology is accepted but not needed. I was just surprised at your question and I am the one who should apologize for scaring you away."

She looked confused at him. "Tha- no- ehm, I did not..." she trailed off. Now having the elf's full attention and he smirked at her.

"Do not tell me you did not run away from me to Aragorn to complain about my behavior, do not fear I am not mad, I understand that I can come off too hard and cold in a few situations." He said still with that bloody smirk on his lips.

She took a deep breath and took Aragorn's advice, it was now or never. She turned to face Legolas, she was a Valar, if she could not tell a woodland prince of how she felt then she could not yell at a full council of the Valars, and she had already survived that. This was easy compared to that, but still she felt nervous for some strange reason.

"We keep having these awkward moments and strange eye contact, I seek to talk to you more than the others and you seem to be overprotective of me, I want to know why all this and what it means and I do fear I have started to have a strange feeling that I do not yet understand towards you."

She said as she would have held a council in Valinor, calm, collected and without emotion. Legolas looked away from her and over the camp.

" I do not want to label this feeling yet due to not understanding it yet, but I think mortals would call it 'fancy someone'." Elle continued. "I need to know now if you even have a slight of this feeling towards me, more than a friendship and if you do not I will gladly just be friends with you, if you will still have my friendship that will say." She ended her confrontation and went silent.

Legolas looked down at his hands and finally what seemed to be an eternity for Elle he answered.

" I do want to be more with you then the others and the awkward moments is because I do not yet feel that I can open up to a Valar so freely yet." He trailed of.

"So you do 'fancy' me but do not know how to make that clear and how to actually show it due to my title!?" She said raising her voice slightly, showing that he started to irritate her with his non clear answers. She continued.

" You promised me that you would always be my friend and that you would try to open up more to me, but you are just as all the others I have told of this to."

Now she began crying, through the tears she said. "If this is how you are going to treat me then I will treat you the same and I know for a fact that you do not want to be treated differently, as you are now treating me. Good night, prince of Mirkwood!" She snapped at him and raised and went to the camp and laid down on her bedroll, turning away her head from the prince.

The next five weeks was spent with walking and a fellowship with soon to have anger management problems as it teared on everyone's patience when the two elves passive aggressively snapped at each other every time one of them spoke, Elle worse than Legolas. She was not proud of it but she was just so angry at the elf. They had reached the mines of Moria. As Gandalf tried to solve the riddle Elle went to sit on a rock a bit from the water, the rock was big enough for at least two more to sit on. After sitting there for a little whil Legolas went to her and sat down on the rock with a meter of space between them.

"Before you say anything, I want to speak first." He calmly said to her.

She just nodded surprised at his action but listened carefully to his words.

" I am not proud of my behaviour and I am sorry for the way I have been acting. The truth is that I am not used to not understanding my feelings, but now I do think I do."

He took a deep breath and continued. " I will be more open to you and I will stop focusing on your title and instead I will focus on that you are my friend and that I can talk openly with you."

"Thank you, and I am sorry for my behaviour but you still know how I feel and if you do feel the same I need you to show it, and if you do not then just tell me. I am an adult and I can handle it." She said gently but firmly to him, making him understand they were good but that it was still important for her to get an answer. Legolas just sat there quietly.

"Are you serious!? You can not even answer that question? It is a simple question, do you not fancy me?" She pushed to get an answer from the prince.

Legolas was just quiet, how could he say no when he meant yes, he did fancy her and by talking to her now should be enough to show how much he cares for her.

Elle had had enough, this was too much for her. She stand up and went of the rock and turned to face Legolas and said with a powerful voice, still in normal conversation voice, but very rich and powerful.

"Listen to me, Greenleaf, either you show me that you want me or you just continue this little act of yours and I will know that you do not care for me in that way, that should make it easier than using your bloody words!"

She turned to leave and saw two things happen, Gandalf opening the door and the big octopus awakening and taking Frodo.

 **Make sure to review and follow, I will update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5 Moria

Notes

I do Not own LOTR, I am simply writing (my first fanfic!) something I think is lacking in the Legolas x reader stories, I have read a few and I love them but this is something a little different, enjoy!

Eleni-star (in quenya), main character, but is called Elle.

´´- Eleni´s thoughts.

 _Elvish_

elven word list, is my source for elvish words.

I now have made a friend of mine help me with grammar and tips and I will make sure to be better at the space in between the time skips!

 **Make sure to review and follow, I will update soon!**

Chapter 5, Moria

She turned to leave and saw two things happen, Gandalf opening the door and the big octopus awakening and taking Frodo. Legolas, Aragorn and Elle started to cut the tentacles to free Frodo. Once they freed him Elle heard someone shouting for them to get in the mines, once in the opening were filled with big rocks. It was dark and there were orcs bodies and dwarfs laying all over the floor and stairs, wherever they went it was at least fours skeletons near them.

They had just gotten trapped in Moria and Gandalf was the one to break to silence. "We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world."

They spend three and a half days with walking and not really talking, they needed to be silent as they did not want to bring attention to them. Neither of them got much rest, the mines where dark and filled with evil that made the fellowship rather walk than lay down to rest, all of them on their guard all the time.

On the fourth day they reached an open platform with three doors. Gandalf stopped in front of them making the fellowship stop. "I have no memory of this place. " He said thoughtfully.

They all sat down, Elle sat next to Aragorn for a while until Sam came up to them and sat down in front of them and he started asking about if they had gardens in Valinor and how it was to live there. They talked quietly for a while and Sam went back to the other hobbits.

"So how did it go with talking to him." Aragorn asked her.

She sighed. "Legolas is a waste of time, he did not give me any clear answers and I told him to either show me he want me or not and I will take the hint. But I do think he does not feel anymore than friendship to me"

Aragorn smiled sadly at her answer. " You do know that it may be a lot for him to show in a way you think he should, maybe look at the small things, if he opens up just a tiny bit more to you about something can maybe for him be a huge gesture."

Before any of them could say anymore Gandalf stood up and said loudly. "It's that way." Gesturing towards the doorway to the right.

"He's remembered" Merry exclaimed.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf said as he started to lead them through a corridor. Lighting up the place with his wand.

The corridor led to a great hall, as they continued to walk Gimli saw an open door with skeletons outside. Gimli ran into the room and kneeled in front of a coffin made of stone and exclaimed in tears.

"We most move on we can not linger." Legolas said to Aragorn, but Elle heard it too, standing a little bit in front of them and looking around in the small room.

After Gandalf had read out loud from an old looking book there were silence, until Pippin touched a skeletons head making it fall down the dwell, followed by it´s body and as it was connected to a rope with a bucket on the other side, making the bucket fall down the well. Everyone looked at where the skeleton had just disappeared from in silence. After not hearing the enemy coming Gandalf scolded the hobbit. But soon after they heard a drum followed by footsteps.

"Orcs!" Legolas shouted to the fellowship.

Boromir and Aragorn went to close the doors as Boromir turned his head to the others in the fellowship and sarcastically said "They have a cave troll."

As the men tired to barricade the door Legolas throw axes to them to help barricade and strengthen the door. Elle prepared herself for battle, taking her arrow and put it to her bow, prepared to fire it.

"Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli said as he stood on the stone coffin ready to kill some orcs with his axe.

The orcs easily, by it´s number got the door open and stormed into the small room. The fellowship fought on and when finally the number of orcs had lessened and they thought it would be over but alas no, In came the cave troll.

Aragorn and Boromir quickly grabbed the metal chain the orcs had put as a collar and leash on the troll and as they hold on they did their best to drag it away from the others. Elle took her bow and shot at the troll, but none of her arrows killed it. Occupied by shooting the troll she had not noticed an orc had came up to her left side. As the orc went to swing it´s sword at her she saw him in the corner of her left eye. She quickly jumped away and landed a few meters away from the orc, as just like what only elves could, but not before she could feel the pain in her left hip, down to her thigh. She did not want to look at the wound and went on killing the beast who had wounded her. After killing all the orcs near her she felt herself lose a lot of blood.

She saw Frodo getting hit by the cave troll and Legolas soon after shoot it dead with an arrow to the throat. Frodo laid still, eyes opened and breathed heavily. She ran to him as the rest of the fellowship did. Surprised they saw him alive and Gandalf spoke. "I think there´s more to this hobbit than meet the eye" He said as Frodo opened his shirt enough to show what he wore underneath, a white light armor was revealed.

"Mithrill." Gimli said in a breath. "You are full of surprises, master Baggins-" Gimli said but stopped quickly as he and the rest of the fellowship saw Elle stumble and fell to the ground. She did not have the energy to stand up.

"Eleni, how are you? What happened!?" Legolas exclaimed despairingly as he looked over her, her face, chest, stomach and at least her legs. As he saw the wound he quickly got his bag and took out two bandages. He folded one so it could fit at the wound and took the other and wrapped around her leg to hold the other bandages still at her wound. He looked at her with eyes full off worry.

"Can you walk?" He asked her, still looking worried but now also a bit pitiful at her, as he held out his right hand to her to help her up. She took the hand but after only being able to raise herself up a tiny bit she pressed her teeth together and groaned, she laid herself down again. The others just looked at her, everything had happened so fast that they did not really get what was happening. Aragorn quickly made the decision.

"She can not walk, Legolas carry her, now let´s move!" He ordered them.

Legolas picked her up so she were sitting with her front toward his back, as a piggyback riding. She had pressed her teeth together and groaned at the pain as he had moved her.

"To the bride of Khazad-dum" Gandalf yelled at them.

Now they were running, Elle still on Legolas´s back. More orcs followed them but they were too many as they circled the fellowship. But they only stayed focused on the fellowship a few moments as they all started the hear something that made them run and hid.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir whispered to Gandalf.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world, this foe is beyond any of you. Run!" the last word he had shouted at them, making the fellowship run faster than ever before.

As all of them were running and Boromir being the first to reach a stairway did not see the sudden ledge which could have led to his death if not Legolas had taken a grip at him and dragged him back to the stairway. As a chain effect of the sudden stop the rest of the members ran into each other. Luckily no one fell down and they continued towards the bridge. Gandalf stood waiting for the others to run past as he ran after them.

Gandalf grabbed Aragorn and told him sternly "Lead them on Aragorn, the bridge Is near. Do as I say, swords are no more use here." Aragorn obeyed the wizard and ran to lead the others.

Legolas jumped with Elle on his back, being the first to jump over the hole in the massive stairway, making Elle who was piggyback rinding him groan in pain as the wound had been slightly pressed together as Legolas had jumped. Legolas had immediately when they landed and stood still apologized, making Elle feel a bit sorry for the elf as he truly sounded devastated at her being in pain. Gandalf was next, needing a little encouragement from Legolas he jumped, followed by Borormir who took merry and pippin and jumped. Now the orcs had started to fire arrows at them. Legolas took up his bow and even with Elle on his back shot graciously his targets without problem. Aragorn threw Sam and when it was Gimli´s turn he shouted "Nobody tosses a dwarf" as he jumped but almost not making it, he shouted to Legolas who stood the closest to him. "Not the beard!" Legolas did not have a choice and took a tight grip on the dwarfs beard and looked slightly amused at the dwarfs love for his beard as he saved the dwarf. Aragorn and Frodo were left on the other pice of the stairway, the orcs hit it so hard it broke down, making them having to lean forward to make the bit of the stairway they stood on move closer to the other side as another large bit had been broken off right after Gimli jumped. Finally they jumped over. One after the other started to run over the bridge, once everyone was on the other side they turned back to see Gandalf facing the Balrog.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf shouted at the demon as he slammed his wand into the bridge making the bit the Balrog were standing on break and the Balrog fell down. Gandalf turned to walk towards where the others were standing but the demon´s whip came up and gripped Gandalf by his leg.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed as he was held back by one of the men as they all witnessed how the Balrog´s whip got a hold of Gandalf, making him fall and was dragged towards the edge of the bridge where he hanged for a few moments.

" Fly, you fools!" Gandalf said as he let himself down from the edge of the bridge, down towards the Balrog.

Once everyone was out of Moria, well except Gandalf. The hobbits sat down and Aragorn told the others to get them up, telling them they had to make it to Lothlórien, making Boromir make it into a argument but both went silent when they heard the loud groan coming from Elle. She had made Legolas sit her down but the movement it took was too much for her wound, now she sat there wishing she was back in Valinor to the healers who could cure her even when her organs were seeing through wounds in her stomach. Legolas made a movement to help her back on his back.

"Are you sure it will not be too much to carry me all the way to Lothlórien?" She hesitantly asked him as he carefully continued to put her back on his back.

"It will be of no problem for me to carry you, you are too wounded to walk by yourself and if we let you, you would be soon found by the orcs."

She knew he was right and elves did not weight much, so it would hardly be a problem with the extra weight and she had seen him shooting arrows while still holding her steady on his back with no problem. They got up the hobbits and headed to Lothlórien.

 **Make sure to review and follow, I will update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6 Lothlórien

Notes

I do Not own LOTR, I am simply writing (my first fanfic!) something I think is lacking in the Legolas x reader stories, I have read a few and I love them but this is something a little different, enjoy!

Eleni-star (in quenya), main character, but is called Elle.

´´- Eleni´s thoughts.

 _Elvish_

elven word list, is my source for elvish words.

 **Make sure to review and follow, I will update soon!**

Chapter 6, Lothlórien

They where now in a beautiful forest, surrounded by elves dressed in light blue or white, pointing their bows at them.

"The dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark." Haldir said threateningly to the fellowship.

They had been led to a high platform and Aragorn had went to talk to Haldir. Legolas sat close to Elle who sat near the others. She had lost a lot of blood and were now barley awake, they had been sitting there for a few hours and she could feel that if she did not get to an healer soon she would die probably before the next sunset. She took a deep breath and poked Legolas lightly on his right arm. He looked quickly at her, seeing her new paler expression that only a big amount of blood loss could show.

" _I need your help, can you carry me to them?_ " She pointed at where Aragorn and Haldir where standing. " _I need you also too stay there with me and help me stay standing as I fear I do not have enough energy to have that balance left._ "

Legolas nodded and picked her up bridal style as that was the easiest way to move her in short distances. He walked up to Aragorn and Haldir and let Elle down to a standing position, he held her left arm to help steady her. The both men where now starring at the two elves .

" _Haldir, I have three things to tell you._ " Elle spoke to the elf in her rich, powerful and calm voice as she always used in Valinor.

She continued." _I am Eleni, the daughter of Valar._ " At this Haldir's eyes went big and a new found respect showed in his face. " _I am traveling with the fellowship and we wish to rest in Lothlórin and I am badly hurt and do not have much time as I fear I will die if I leave my wound as it is for more than a day. Now are you going to let us into the city or are you saying no to a Valar?_ " She spoke calmly but the last bit she looked Haldir deep in his eyes as the poor elf showed a slight of fear as to being in the presence of a Valar.

They did not wait long after Elle had spoken, Haldir had went to talk to some other elves and quickly came back and told them to follow him to the city. It took both Aragorn's and Legolas's help to get Elle up on Legolas's back as she had very little energy left. They hurried and in the sunrise they finally reached the city, they were met by a few elves and as soon as they saw them two elves gestured to Legolas to follow them. They reached a large doorway and inside where a few smaller rooms, Legolas followed one of the healers to one of the smaller rooms, laying Elle carefully down on the soft bed.

"Tell me, where is the wound and how long has she had it?" The older healer asked Legolas.

"It is on her left side, from her hip down to almost half her thigh and she has had it since we left Moria, six days now." He calmly answered the healer, but Elle could see the fear in his eyes, it had never disappeared since she admitted she was dying to Haldir.

"We need to clean it and in order to do so we need to bath her and if you are not married to each other... I am sorry my lord." The older healer said apologizing to Legolas.

As in not getting the hint he just stood still there, looking at Elle. Elle chuckled slightly at his action. "Leggy, they need to take of my clothes and clean me and because we are not married, you need to leave, they do not want you to see me naked as that would not be allowed".

At hearing his new nickname Legolas snapped out of his thoughts, realizing why they wanted him out of the room. He hurried out of the healers house in embarrassment.

The healers took off her clothes and started to clean her, when they got to the wound she winced in pain and bit down a scream. "It has been infected, we need too scrape it off and clean it again, it will hurt but a life is worth saving if one can be saved." The older healer told her calmly.

"I can handle the pain, but not not knowing my savers names." Elle said and gave the healers a slight smile.

"I am Ethrill and this is Anowy." The older one spoke.

Elle just nodded and braced herself for the pain to begin. After having herself and her wound cleaned she got new clothes and a nightdress to wear. She was now laying in her bed in the small room in the healers house. She was still in pain after the healers, Ethrill and Anowy had fixed her wound. She was now drifting on and off in a very light slumber. She awoke and shouted two names and drifted of again.

The two males stood near her bed. It was now early morning and they had promised the fellowship to give them updates of the healing of Elle´s wound was fairing. They stood there listening to all the nonsense and ridicules things Elle was saying in her light sleep. They heard her mumble. " beautiful as sunrise, not sunset. Mmmm, Kiss him, do. Do not!" She seemed to have an unconscious conversation to herself. "Leggy... adorable puppy. Aragorn. Serious... no, other way. Aragorn is a puppy..." She drifted of and the two males looked at her amusingly.

She woke up and threw herself into a sitting position, making the two males slightly jump as they thought she would be asleep for many more hours. She looked up at them and fell down to lay on her back again, as the pain in her leg would not let her sit straight up. She positioned herself in a half laying and half sitting position and looked up at the two males again.

"Came here to see if I survived that scrape of a wound? It was not much that the healers had to do to fix it. She said with a mocking smile on her face.

"A scrape of a wound!? Are you out of your mind, Eleni? That wound was deep and deadly and you admitted it yourself!" Legolas half shouted, half said to the young Valar.

"I said that it would kill me if I left it untreated and I have had many severe injuries that has almost killed me, even treated wounds." She corrected him and her mocking expression quickly changed into a blank one as she gave him a deadly look as she snapped at him. "And you will not call me Eleni, I left that name in Valinor and only use it when it desperately needs to.

Now both Aragorn and Legolas were looking at her perplexed and both ignored her snapping at Legolas. She sighed and decide to tell them about the bad practices she had had when she was younger.

"When I just started training I was not used to the long hours and even if I gradually got more hours, my body did not agree with it until years later, so I had some practice's where I would be so tired I could not defend myself and that angered my father and he made me continue even though I was not able too and it resulted in one time I accidentally got his whole sword straight through my stomach and back." She said not daring to look up as she did not want to see the disappointing looks from the males. She did not want the males to think her father was a terrible parent.

"Anyway, I got instantly to the healers and my father took it a little easier with my training after the accident, he is not a bad parent but a great warrior who only wants me to be able to survive whatever is thrown at me." Now she carefully looked up at the males.

Legolas was pressing his eyebrows down in a disappointed and stern look, Aragorn looked at her with a soft sympathetically look.

"He should not have done-" Legolas started but was interrupted by Aragorn.

"We," He looked quickly at Legolas, giving him a look that said 'be quiet' as the elf did not say anything Aragorn turned his gaze back to Elle. "Are not to label your father as a bad parent, though it seems that you have been trained really hard and I know it has showed when you're fighting. This wound is an unfortunate accident but does not mean you have let your fathers training down."

She gave him a small smile to thank him, it seemed like he had read her thoughts, hitting the right point. Aragorn turned to leave out the door and left was Elle and an awkward elf that just stood there with his still pressed disappointed expression.

"Why do you not come and sit down and tell me why you are looking so disappointed?" She asked as she motioned for him to sit down in the chair to her right side of her bed. The elf nodded and sat down quietly and did not say anything until a few minutes later.

"I know Valinor is a whole different place, world even, but I do not understand how a father can allow himself to hurt his child, a whole sword through the stomach and back! That is too much for me to try and understand." Legolas slowly said in his soft voice as he shook his head a bit and looked down at the floor.

Elle looked at the older elf. He was really beautiful, even more now than when she had admired him in the sunset in Rivendell. The sun showed her his platinum hair, his adorable face and the blue eyes. She felt a warm feeling of calm roll over her. She leant forward a bit to her right to get a better angle to admire him from. He seemed lost in his thoughts as he did not show her he had noticed her presence close in.

"Why are you so concerned about my background, it was not all bad and a few accidents is bound to happen." She told him in a soft voice filled with concern for the other elf.

"Why are you doing this to me, to you!?" Legolas said as he looked up at her, not caring that her face was barley 15 centimeters from his. He continued looking at her.

She took a deep breath, having his face this close to her made her warm and nervous.

"What are you talk-" She started but Legolas interrupted her quickly. "Why are you doing this, as in having me talk about feelings and, about you...and … me.. and now I do not know what-... " He stopped.

He took a deep breath and looked back up to her. He raised to stand up and went without another word out through the door. Elle sat/laid in her bed and watched as to see if Legolas would come back. She sat like that for nearly an hour and her eager to always have clear answers from people made her decide to find the elf. She carefully stood up, her wound had started to heal already but not enough to not make it hurt whenever she moved her leg. She got dressed in clean hunting gears and carefully took her bow and arrows as she could have that as an excuse as to why she left her room. She went slowly towards the archery range as she thought that the prince may be. She was correct, there he was, shooting as perfectly as always in the centre of his targets. She took the target closest to her and the furthers from Legolas´s. She shot as perfect as always, hitting the centre and the centre of her arrows whom were already in the centre, making the arrow split in half. She decide to make him notice her so she shot two arrows, one into one of his arrows, making the arrow split in the middle and the other right next to the other arrows into his target. At seeing this Legolas turned quickly around and went up to her. His disappointing eyebrows narrowed as he spoke, but with a hint of being impressed.

"You should be in your bed resting, your wound will not heal if you are running around." He said with a stern voice, as a parent to an disobedient child.

Before she could answer him he lifted her up and carried her away towards the healers house bridal style. "Let me down, you stupid prince! I would have never gotten out of bed if you had not left before answering my question!" She snapped at him but the elf showed no emotion and did not respond, only continued to carry her back to her bed.

As they got into her room he put her down in her bed and went to close the door and sat down in the chair, next to her bed's right. They both locked eyes with each other and Legolas softly started to speak.

" I am not used to be affected by feelings or talking about them, that was why I made no sense before and I needed some time to calm down and now I know what to tell you. It has changed now, I know I am affected and what I am trying to say is that seeing you wounded and hearing about old injuries, severe once, gives me a feeling of wanting to see that it will not happen again to you. "

"To protect me?" Elle almost whispered, surprised at his clear answer. He only nodded to her at her response.

"Can you answer this, do you fancy me or not? I need to know before... " She trailed off.

Legolas looked nervous as he decided to finally spoke. He had been quiet for almost five minutes, making Elle regret her question.

"What I will say is that you are something I have never met before, I do not only mean you are a Valar but your personality. I do care about you but to answer your question I dare not to, I do not see me worthy you."

the silence was ear deafening, it was so pressed that Elle could almost have punched it and it would be a big hole in the wall of silence. She did not get to ask Legolas anymore questions as he quickly left her room. She spent the next few days drowning in her head with her thoughts, until one day Aragorn came by to see how she was faring and if she was healed enough to leave Lothlórien with the fellowship. She had still a bit of pain when she moved quickly but the wound was no longer open and they decided they would leave that day.

The fellowship stood now before Galadriel as she was handing out gifts. Elle could see the disapproval from Legolas, he was angry at Aragorn to let Elle with them after only a few days rest. She ignored him as Galadriel made her way towards her, giving her a new set of knifes as her old ones was getting worse at easily slicing. They thanked Galadriel and made their way towards the boats. Legolas easily picked Elle up bridal style and put her in the closest boat, next he helped Gimli into the same boat and lastly he jumped in.

'Well this will not be awkward at all...' Elle thought sarcastically to herself.


End file.
